pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Pikmin
Red Pikmin are the first variety of Pikmin identified in the Pikmin games. Aside from their color, the distinguishing feature of Red Pikmin is their pointed noses. These Pikmin possess an immunity to fire, making them useful for fighting Fiery Bulblaxes and Fiery Blowhogs and passing by - or, in Pikmin 2, destroying - fire geysers. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Red Pikmin can also use fire to attack their opponents. They spend nights in the Red Onion. Of the three Pikmin types in Pikmin, they have the most attack strength because of their thorn-like pointed noses. They are only bested by Purple Pikmin by their strong attack power in Pikmin 2, though their high strength is removed in 2-Player mode to make them equal to Player 2's Blue Pikmin. As is shown in Pikmin 3, Red Pikmin can break down dirt walls faster than other pikmin thanks to their higher attack power. In all games, they are found on Day 1, which has no time limit in any of the three Pikmin games. In Pikmin, the Red Onion is located where Olimar lands, and ejects the first seed; in the second game, 5 Red Pikmin are found, fighting a Dwarf Red Bulborb immediately by Olimar in the Valley of Repose, while the Red Onion is closer to Louie's landing spot. In order to increase the number of them, a Captain can order corpses or Pellets to be carried to the Red Onion, or other colors of Pikmin can be thrown into a Crimson Candypop Bud. Red Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and a type of Pikmin Olimar can pull from the ground via Pikmin Pluck. Red Pikmin, like in the games, deal a high amount of damage (in Brawl, Purple Pikmin only have higher knockback, but do less damage to foes than Red Pikmin). Also, Red Pikmin have fiery properties to deal more damage and are immune to fire attacks such as Bowser's or Charizard's Fire Breath or Mario's Fireballs. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy '' "A type of Pikmin--which are odd beings who grow like plants yet are as mobile as animals. Red ones are heat and fire resistant and are strong attackers, which makes them valuable when facing dangerous foes. Purple Pikmin are also tough fighters, but since it's difficult to increase their numbers, red Pikmin are easier to manage. Red Pikmin have distinct pointed noses. "'' Trivia * In the Beta game's code for Pikmin, Red Pikmin, along with all other types of Pikmin at the time, were able to carry Bomb Rocks. *In the Streetpass Plaza for the 3DS, you can unlock a Red Pikmin hat by playing Find Mii. Gallery 38940-pikmin-gamecube-screenshot-red-pikmin-are-immune-to-fires.jpg|Red Pikmin are immune to fire, as seen here. Images (2000).jpg|The Red Onion, where Red Pikmin seeds are produced. 120px-Brawl Red.png|The Red Pikmin as it appears in SSBB. 112px-NL-Red Pikmin Art1.png|The Red Pikmin costume from Nintendo Land's Pikmin Adventure. 1339205650438.png|Red Pikmin as depicted in Pikmin 3 official artwork. Pikmin3NewOnionDesign.png|The new Onion from Pikmin 3 that the Red Pikmin reside in (only red at this point). PikRedPikWave.jpg|Official Art of a Red Pikmin from the first Pikmin game. Observe.png|Red Pikmin hiding from a Whiptongue Bulborb. P3 Red Pikmin Acquired.png|Finding a Red Pikmin for the first time. download (1).jpg|The Leaf, Bud and Flower stages of the Red Pikmin. Alph Finds Red Pikmin.png|Alph first finding a Red pikmin in pikmin 3 de:Rote Pikmin Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Valley of Repose Category:The Impact Site Category:Tropical Wilds